


Holy Night

by flightless_soren



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightless_soren/pseuds/flightless_soren
Summary: In which Adam thinks he's being sneaky by getting Eve out on a Christmas date.





	Holy Night

It’s with great surprise when Adam comes home and all but demands Eve put on something nice and come with him. Eve isn’t quite sure what _something nice_ entails, with how stubborn Adam acts with his refusal to elaborate further - is he meant to wear a suit, or can he get away with jeans! Honestly - but the night is cold, cold enough for him to wear a thick woollen coat and scarf. He’s somewhat relieved when Adam still dresses casually when he comes out of the shower, black jeans ripped at the knees and wrapped up in a well worn leather jacket. Whatever he has in mind, it doesn’t involve fancy dining.

He grumbles when Eve argues he needs to wear a hat, gently reminding him the last time he complained they went out in the snow his ears got a chill, until he finally agrees with an embarrassed tinge to his cheeks.

“Can’t you tell me where we’re going?” Eve asks for what feels like the tenth time, as he trails Adam around the house, who keeps stopping to pick things up - car keys, cellphone and duffle bag - once again met with denial.

It’s not often Adam drives, and when he does, Eve always finds himself gripping the edges of his seat slightly. Rom had taught him as a teenager, but Adam had picked up - regretfully _sticking with -_ Shuu’s bad driving habits over listening to what his band dad had to say. Such as slamming his foot too hard and fast on the gas.

They make it in one piece all the same, Adam having put on a recording of their latest piece and making odd comments on improvement. Like he couldn’t go two seconds without doing some kind of work. He had already come straight from his MC gig that night, this is why Eve found it odd to why he wanted to suddenly go back out after finishing so late at work. Any other day, Adam would have collapsed into bed, moaning about never wanting to pull those kinds of hours again - unable to hide his smile, how he truly felt about the matter.

As they hop out of the car, Eve curiously looks around, not really recognising this part of Midi City. All down the road he sees just how many cars are packed into the area, it’s small wonder how they managed to even find a park with how busy and bustling the streets are. A little ways off, is what appears to be the entrance to a park, a steady stream of myumons coming and going.

Adam leads the way without prompting, Eve trailing ever so slightly behind as he continues to take it all in. It soon becomes clear Adam has taken him to one of the night events their city holds in the lead up to Christmas. The park opens up to a beautiful array of light displays, thousands of twinkling colours shine from every tree, every structure, strung up and raining down in shimmering sheets of light. Eve is so distracted by how captivating it all is, he gives a slight start when he feels something take his hand.

He glances down and is met with a little pout.

“What?”

“Oh.. no it’s nothing, just,” he doesn’t want to come out and say, it’s because Adam _never_ publicly holds his hand, and that silly act just made his heart explode inside his chest. His hesitation is seen however, and he panics when he feels the grip slacken a little. He squeezes down at once. “Don’t let go.”

Adam would have argued it was the red lights shining off his face, he wasn’t blushing _at all_.

With a small snort of breath, Adam gives his hand a tug and pulls him onwards, this time making Eve walk by his side rather than behind. The lights aren’t the thing taking up all his attention now.

At last Adam seems to have found their final destination, halting in front of a giant Christmas tree, it’s size rivalling their own apartment block. From head to foot, it’s covered in glittering, star shaped lights, snow that has fallen during the day light dusting it in an almost ethereal glow.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I wanted to show it to you.”

“Well… our one at home has a certain charm to it, as well,” Eve adds as a small afterthought. Since Christmas was always a joint celebration, both the holiday itself and Eve’s own birthday, Adam had come to enjoy the festive cheer. Their little tree wasn’t much, but it was decorated in things they viewed as special, rather than conventional.

Adam laughs, face lighting up almost as brightly as the tree before them. “What’s with that. I’m not sure the fake apples we decorated it with this year have anything on this one.”

After a moment of staring back up at the display, Eve fondly continues. “I’m really happy you thought I would like this,” and when he doesn’t receive an answer, glances back down. He notices Adam’s bushy tail flicking around nervously, his face down turned before as he lightly leans against Eve’s arm. Expecting him to rest his head on his shoulder, he’s surprised when instead Adam turns his face upwards, wearing a slightly determined expression. When he doesn’t say, or make any further move, Eve finds himself breaking the silence, asking what’s wrong.

“Don’t make me ask.”

“Ask… what?”

Politely confused, only brought on further when Adam grumbles a little, face going bright red and before he can chicken out, leans up on his toes to swiftly kiss him.

He wanted a kiss. But was too shy to initiate it.

Eve almost faints dead away.

“What?!” Adam explodes, face so mortified at Eve’s dumbstruck look he almost hits him for it. Before Adam can run away, Eve grabs him in a tight hug, trying his best not to tear up as his heart floods with warmth.

“I’m so happy,” he reiterates, smiling further when he feels Adam shyly grab at the back of his coat. “And you really are silly… you could have asked me normally that you wanted to go on a date.”

“It’s not a date,” Adam half heartedly says, as if he could deny the flood of couples milling all around them. Eve rubs his cheek happily against Adam’s fluffy hat before leaning down to give him a proper kiss. Even when he pulls back, Eve makes sure to take a strong hold onto his hand, not wanting to part again, even for a moment.


End file.
